Photograph
by Lily-of-the-valley05
Summary: OS: James est enfin arrivé au bout de sa septième année, au programme ; un élan de nostalgie, une discussion avec Sirius, un dernier moment avec les septièmes années de sa promo et une photo bien sûr. On est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans après tout.


**Photograph**

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun des personnages et/ou lieux évoqués ici. Tout est à cette chère JKR.

Hello, alors voici un one-shot sans prétention ue j'ai écrit du point de vue de James Potter. Les thèmes sont principalement la nostalgie, l'amitié qui lie les Maraudeurs, avec une touche d'humour et un peu de James-Lily.

Bonne lecture et laissez un avis si'ou plaît ! (j'ai envie de connaître vos opinions sur cette première publication).

* * *

_« Look at this photograph_  
_Every time I do it makes me laugh_  
_How did our eyes get so red ? »_

_-Photograph, Nickelback_

Il était en septième année.

Déjà.

James se laissa tomber sur un gros rocher aux abords du lac. Un rocher camouflé par rapport au château à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Nous étions début mai, une légère averse avait interrompu l'un des derniers entraînements de Quidditch de l'année. Mais pour être honnête avec lui-même, James devait avouer qu'il avait mis fin à l'entraînement plus à cause d'un sentiment de vague à l'âme mélancolique qu'à cause de la pluie. Puis il s'était éclipsé encore en tenue de poursuiveur.

Bien sûr en tant que capitaine, James aurait pu exiger de poursuivre l'entraînement. Ce n'était qu'une averse et il avait supervisé des entraînements sous des pluies battantes, même sous la grêle par le passé. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'à peine après avoir été promu capitaine de l'équipe en sixième année qu'on l'avait affublé, dans les rangs de l'équipe, d'un surnom aussi terrible que celui du 'tyran'.

On ne plaisantait pas avec le Quidditch.

Les efforts avaient payé de toute évidence puisqu'ils avaient eu la coupe l'année dernière et s'ils l'emportaient contre Serdaigle, la semaine prochaine (ce qui était garanti, foi de James Potter), Gryffondor aurait à nouveau la coupe. McGonagall pourrait encore narguer Slughorn et les autres, toute en délicatesse, comme seule leur directrice savait le faire.

Un nouvel élan de nostalgie secoua le brun.

Il aurait aimé disputer la finale aux Serpentards juste pour la symbolique d'emporter la coupe face aux serpents. Il aurait aussi aimé ne pas se trimbaler cette nostalgie dégoûtante alors que la fin de l'année approchait. Mais James était bien placé pour savoir qu'on n'avait pas tout ce qu'on voulait dans la vie (il pensait surtout à une certaine rousse de sa promotion, Lily Evans, quand il se citait cette grande phrase passe-partout).

C'était toujours pareil avec les fins. Il les anticipait. Il n'aimait pas les fins.

Pourtant dans un peu plus d'un mois, il en aurait fini avec Poudlard. Ils en auraient tous fini avec Poudlard, Sirius, Peter et lui.

Son appréhension se disputait à son excitation. James se passa une main dans les cheveux (un vieux tic qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre avec la même rousse).

Soudain, Sirius apparut à ses côtés et se laissa tomber avec une grâce toute masculine à ses côtés sur le rocher. Ses cheveux sombres et longs tombaient avec insolence autour de son visage. Ses yeux gris scintillaient d'une lueur complice (celle de leurs grands jours, à eux les Maraudeurs).

« Yo, capitaine. Je ne savais pas qu'une averse pouvait effrayer le tyran. »

« Padfoot, » ricana James, « Tu as juste de la chance de te contenter de commenter les matchs. J'aurai eu ta peau rien qu'avec la diét'. »

Sirius Black n'avait jamais compris sa réputation de tombeur invétéré alors qu'il était encore plus connu pour dévorer plus de muffins au petit-déjeuner que Slughorn lui-même (une fierté personnelle). Il éclata franchement de rire. Un rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement de chien.

« Non, sérieusement Prongs, tu es ok, pas vrai ? Je crois que tout le monde a été choqué de te voir interrompre l'entraînement avant. »

« Je vais bien… juste… »

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation. Il n'aimait pas les discussions où chacun commençait à déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il attrapa un galet à ses pieds et fit un ricochet plutôt lamentable.

« Juste ? »

« Laisse tomber, Padfoot. C'est rien. »

« Et voilà qu'il me sort la phrase la plus clichée après '_c'est pas ce que tu crois'_. James, » reprit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pendant sept ans je t'ai écouté blablater sur Lily Evans. Sur son sourire, sur ses yeux, sur ses cheveux, sur son sourire, ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains… même sur sa voix ! Tu ne peux plus me choquer, Potter. Je sais déjà que t'es dingue, » Sirius marqua une pause, « et que tu as un utérus tu lui as quand même dit '_Tes cheveux à la fraise et tes yeux à la pomme me donnent faim, Evans'_ !» récita Sirius. « Quelle sensibilité ! »

Cette fois James éclata de rire de manière authentique. Sirius Black repoussa ses mèches rebelles en souriant. Evidemment qu'il savait quoi dire à James Potter pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs fauteurs de trouble de Gryffondor depuis sept ans, les pires cauchemars des Serpentards et de Rusard pour rien. Ils avaient tourmenté McGonagall ensemble et avaient hanté ses salles de retenues tant de fois à eux deux.

« Je n'ai pas d'utérus, Black ! Pauvre con va, » lâcha le binoclard préféré de Sirius Black, le sortant ainsi de ses souvenirs (toutes ces lignes copiées pour McGonagall quand même !).

« Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, Potter, maintenant crache le morceau ! Qu'est-ce qui a transformé notre tyran en jeune vierge éplorée ? »

« Par moments, je te hais, Sirius. Ce n'est vraiment rien de spécial. Juste un peu de nostalgie avec la fin de l'année… »

Sirius hocha la tête alors que James se passait encore la main dans sa tignasse indomptable. « On est tous comme ça, Prongs. C'est la fin de notre dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne fais pas que manger des muffins au petit-déjeuner, tu sais, » Quinte de toux sceptique. « Hé ! Je suis aussi un grand observateur ! Bref ! » coupa Sirius alors que James ouvrait la bouche. « Tout ça pour dire que tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas vouloir quitter Poudlard. Evans et Remus ont des moments de blackout en ce moment, Peter mange comme pour s'imprégner de chaque plat avant de partir, Vance radote toujours autant et McKinnon me fait royalement chier… »

James hocha la tête, amusé. Si Marlene l'entendait... « Je sais tout ça. J'ai juste besoin de m'y faire. Le programme de premier cycle pour les Aurors commence en août… Ça va juste trop vite. »

Contrairement à ceux qui l'imaginaient dans un stade de Quidditch sous le feu des projecteurs, il avait choisi le département des Aurors. Les temps étaient sombres, ça avait été le choix logique à faire.

« Remus a dit qu'il n'y a que les idiots qui n'ont peur de rien, » lâcha soudainement Sirius les yeux figés sur le lac. « Faut pas se voiler la face, ça va mal dehors. Ça ne va pas être marrant tous les jours après Poudlard. »

Voilà ce que James redoutait. Un Sirius pessimiste avec les jours sombres à venir… Ses yeux noisette se perdirent sur la surface lisse du lac noir. Il ne pleuvait plus.

« Mais on est les Maraudeurs, Prongs ! » il sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers Pa. « On sera ensemble après tout ça. On va tous survivre à ce qui va nous tomber sur la gueule et on va défoncer ces enfoirés de Mangemorts. Ensuite dans vingt ans, je serai probablement en cavale (tu comprends les relations multiples c'est une mauvaise idée mais en même temps trop tentant), Remus sera un prof rangé, Peter sera… j'en sais trop rien en fait… Et toi Potter, tu seras papa d'un futur Maraudeur aux cheveux indomptables et aux yeux verts j'ai nommé... Harry Sirius Potter !»

« Harry _Sirius_ Potter ? » s'étrangla James.

« Le prénom de ton père et mon prénom, classe non ? » Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux avec une arrogance à la Black.

« _Sirius_ Potter ? _Sérieux_ Black ?»

« Cette blague n'a jamais été drôle, Prongs, » grommela Sirius. « Tu es tellement narcissique ! Je suis sûr que tu vas appeler ton gosse Harry _James_ Potter ! »

« Tout juste, » approuva James. « Harry _James_ Potter. »

Il y eut un silence qui dura à peine plus de deux secondes. Ils riaient en se tenant les côtes. « Remus en _prof_, Sirius ? S_érieux ? Sérieux, Sirius_ ? » James avait du mal à articuler tellement il riait.

« Arrête j'te dis, cette blague est nulle ! »

« Quelle blague ? » demanda une voix dans leur dos. C'était Remus et il n'était pas seul.

Marlene, Peter, Benjy, Emmeline… et d'autres de sa promotion qui arrivaient.

« Ah, Remus, suis un peu, tu es tellement _dans la lune_ ! » soupira dramatiquement James en ayant retrouvé le contrôle de lui-même.

Sirius éclata à nouveau de rire alors que Remus soupirait. Encore ces vieilles blagues de Maraudeurs. « La ferme, Bambi. Attrape ! »

Le poursuiveur rattrapa facilement le paquet de Remus ; des patacitrouilles. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et avisa ceux de sa promo. Ils avaient tous des paquets ou des couvertures en main. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici, au fait ? »

Marlene rejeta gracieusement sa crinière blonde arrière. « Après l'entraînement que tu as annulé, Remus a eu l'idée d'un dernier pique-nique. Comme celui en troisième année quand… »

« Quand toi et Black aviez inondé les salles de classes par un tsunami incontrôlable pour essayer de faire du surf, » acheva placidement une rousse aux grands yeux verts. Elle avait une couverture pourpre sous le bras et dardait un regard sévère sur James Potter. « Les cours ont été annulés tout le reste de la journée et vous aviez apporté de la nourriture d'on ne sait où pour un grand pique-nique ici-même. »

Lily Evans ne serait pas Lily Evans si elle ne le grondait pas pour une histoire vieille de quatre ans. Elle installa sa couette rouge Gryffondor au sol et James se redressa pour l'embrasser. Il y a quatre ans il avait voulu l'impressionner en lui montrant que lui aussi savait surfer parce qu'Amos Diggory en sixième année à cette époque n'avait pas arrêté de frimer sur ses capacités en surf.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Lily Evans. Sirius avait peut-être raison. Il était dingue. Dingue de Lily Evans, il se l'avouait volontiers maintenant.

Sirius fit mine d'essuyer une larme. « Et les Maraudeurs étaient nés. »

Marlene lui envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre sans lâcher son paquet. « Je ne savais pas nager ! »

« Oh, mais dis-moi, Marlene, c'est des muffins dans ton paquet ? »

Sirius Black restait Sirius Black.

James quitta les lèvres de Lily alors que ses camarades installaient des couvertures et des draps au sol. La couverture rouge et or de Lily était encerclée et le sol était multicolore.

Un plaid doré et noir de Poufsouffle où Benjy Fenwick et Edgar Bones se laissèrent tomber en pleine conversation était à côté d'un autre plaid bleu et argent de la maison Serdaigle où Emmeline Vance ragotait avec Kate Edgecombe et Susan Abbot.

Lily pouffa silencieusement contre le torse de James en voyant Yuki Chang, Xenophilius Lovegood et Frank Londubat qui argumentaient sur les Nargols (« Non, non, non, » disait Yuki, « ça n'existe pas. », « Bien sûr que si ! » contredisait Xénophillius, « Et si vous preniez de la tarte à la mélasse au lieu d'en discuter ? » tentait de tempérer Frank alors que sa petite amie Alice rigolait du débat qui prenait des proportions démesurées).

James riait toujours le menton dans les cheveux au parfum fraise de Lily (il n'était pas fou et Sirius pouvait se moquer comme il voulait, ses cheveux à la fraise lui mettait l'eau à la bouche). Lily lui montra alors Marlene qui se disputait le paquet de muffins avec Sirius sur un tas de racines. La gracieuse blonde était déchaînée. Mais Sirius n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Si on ne plaisantait pas avec le Quidditch, on ne plaisantait pas non plus avec les muffins.

« Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'ils finissent ensemble avant le début du premier cycle des Aurors en août, » chuchota la rousse.

« Ah ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr, » lui répondit le capitaine. « Sirius a déjà prévu d'être en cavale pour adultère. »

Lily sourit malicieusement. « Avec Marlene, il ne sera pas en cavale pour adultère. Il sera à Azkaban pour adultère. »

« Tant qu'il a des muffins… » James s'installa sur la couverture rouge et or (fierté de capitaine oblige) avec Lily. Juste à côté d'eux il y avait une couverture verte et argent brodée d'un serpent, un brun à l'air renfrogné y était installé avec sa petite-amie, une blonde souriante. Le capitaine salua du chef Dorcas Meadowes et Caradoc Dearborn.

« Pas trop déçu d'avoir loupé la finale, Dearborn ? »

Le brun grommela indistinctement. Il avait loupé de peu le vif d'or face à cet abruti de Goldstein à Serdaigle.

« Ne frime pas Potter, il te reste encore à éliminer Serdaigle avant d'avoir tes mains sur la coupe, » rappela Dorcas de sa voix fluette. La Serpentarde lui offrit un sourire avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

« C'est un défi, Meadowes ? »

Elle hocha la tête en secouant ses anglaises blondes. James se promit de mettre une raclée à Serdaigle juste pour le plaisir de défaire Dorcas Meadowes.

« Deal, Meadowes tu vas assister au plus beau match de ta vie la semaine prochaine. »

« N'aie pas l'air aussi sûr de toi, James, » réprimanda Lily en le frappant gentiment.

Mais il pouvait voir cette étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux. Il n'en était pas peu fier, il avait évolué. Par exemple, à ce fameux pique-nique en troisième année, aucun Serpentard n'était présent. Il ne l'aurait pas permis. Là, il y avait Meadowes, Dearborn… Lily avait raison quand elle disait que tout état gris et non pas noir ou blanc. Mais James savait qu'elle pensait à Snape en disant ça.

Sauf que James avait du mal à associer la couleur gris avec Snape. Pour lui, Snape trempait dans du noir obscure, du noir de la même trempe que Lestrange, Malfoy, Goyle et les branches pourries de l'arbre généalogique de Sirius du genre de Bellatrix…

Mais en même temps, chez les Black il y avait Andromeda… Et James du temps où il était plus jeune n'avait jamais pensé à Narcissa Black comme à une menace.

Il croqua dans une part de tarte à la mélasse. Il s'en tiendrait aux nuances de gris pour le moment. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il emmenait Snape quand il sortait en rendez-vous avec Lily. Heureusement, songea-t-il horrifié. Lily serait capable de vouloir les faire s'entendre ! Impensable. Et effrayant surtout.

Les nuances de gris lui allaient donc. Dearborn et Meadowes, ça allait.

Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas des lâches après tout, (Dorcas avait un jour administré un magnifique coup de genoux dans la partie sensible d'un Serpentard qui avait osé prononcer _l'Insulte_ à un né-moldu).

Tous les Serdaigles n'étaient pas intelligents (Dieu seul savait ce que Kate Edgecombe faisait à Serdaigle !).

Tous les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas faibles (dire ça en voyant la stature d'Edgar Bones était juste drôle, ce type était aussi grand, si ce n'est plus grand, que James lui-même).

Enfin, songea James, tous les Gryffondors n'étaient pas courageux. (Peter venait de pousser un cri affreusement haut perché en voyant une araignée sur sa cape). James leva les yeux au ciel, c'était Peter… C'était Wormtail, un maraudeur, un ami.

Mais malgré tout ça, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé chez le petit châtain. Peut-être que la mort de sa mère l'affectait encore… James chassa ses mauvaises idées et sa nostalgie. Il préférait profiter du pique-nique plutôt, aussi, il décida que même s'il aimait beaucoup Lily, il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui voler la dernière Chocogrenouille.

On ne plaisantait ni avec le Quidditch, ni avec les muffins et encore moins avec le chocolat (foi de Remus Lupin).

La carte de Nicolas Flamel tomba sur la couette alors qu'il bloquait ses mains. Elle écarquilla ses yeux verts alors que les pattes arrière de la grenouille en chocolat se débattaient pour que les lèvres de la rousse la lâche. Pris d'une impulsion, il croqua la partie arrière de la Chocogrenouille et cette bataille se termina en un baiser au chocolat.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle le lui dit aussi et il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour mieux lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

« T'en as fini avec tes questions existentielles, j'imagine, vu que tu examines les amygdales d'Evans, Prongs, » Sirius les avaient rejoint sur la couette, une magnifique griffure ornant sa joue, mais il avait le paquet de muffins en main.

« Quelles questions existentielles ? » répéta une Marlene McKinnon décoiffée en s'asseyant à côté de Black. Elle essaya de lui chiper son paquet de muffins.

« Ne touche pas à mon précieux, misérable, » répliqua Sirius en éloignant ses muffins. « La vérité c'est que James a peur d'avoir un utérus. »

Éclat de rire général. « C'est _sérieux_, Sirius ? »

« Cette blague n'est _pas_ drôle ! »

« C'est l'heure de la photo ! » s'exclama soudain Remus en s'approchant d'eux. « Christine nous prête son appareil photo ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Christine ? Christine qui ? »

« Sirius, tu es désespérant ! » ricana James.

« Tu n'es pas _sérieux_, Sirius ! »

« La ferme, Mckinnon, je ne te donnerai aucun muffin si tu continues avec cette blague pourrie ! »

« Christine ! » répéta Remus en montrant une petite blonde menue qui rosit. Sirius fronça encore plus les sourcils. « La fille qui sort avec le photographe moldu qu'on a croisé au chemin de Traverse l'été dernier. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Sirius Black. « Pourquoi tu ne dis pas Christine Crivey, alors ? »

La blonde rougit en bégayant. Marlene vint à sa rescousse.

« Peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont _pas_ mariés et qu'elle porte toujours son nom de jeune fille, crétin ! »

« Mckinnon, c'est mon dernier avertissement. Désolée, Crivey. Ton nom est imprononçable. Et puis c'est évident que tu vas épouser ce Crivey. Je n'avais pas dit que Potter et Evans finiraient ensemble hein ? Regardez-moi ces tourtereaux qui nous infligent leur pornographie visuelle maintenant. Outch ! » Sirius s'éloigna de Lily. « Evans, tu es pire que Mckinnon en fait ! Fais gaffe _toi_, il ne reste que _deux_ muffins ! »

Marlene leva sa main prête à frapper… pour la baisser.

« Tout ça pour dire que je crois que je suis devin, » acheva Sirius.

« Tu as eu D en Diviniation, Padfoot, » souligna Remus en réglant l'appareil photo. « Rassemblez-vous. »

Il y eut un mouvement de foule, James passa son bras sur les épaules de Lily et Marlene tira Sirius et ses muffins à ses côtés.

« Loser, un D, » sourit Dorcas en se plaçant de l'autre côté de Black, Caradoc rit franchement pour une fois.

« Je suis un devin incompris ! »

« Dites _Phénix_ à trois ! » dit Remus en faisant léviter l'appareil. Il se plaça de l'autre côté de Lily. « Un, deux… Trois ! »

« _Phéniiix_ ! » s'écrièrent la plupart.

« _Péniiis_ ! » hurla Sirius.

Cette photo s'était perdue avec le temps. La plupart des membres y figurant étaient morts de toute manière. Ils avaient été si naïfs et innocents. James avait peut-être eu raison d'anticiper la fin de Poudlard. Tout était devenu affreusement sérieux après. Ils n'avaient, eux tous, que dix-sept ans et c'est bien connu qu'on est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans.

_« Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye. »_


End file.
